


Guide Me To Heaven

by vanishing_time



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Ben is the cause of some shenanigans and he doesn't even know it, Dancing, Deazzello, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_time/pseuds/vanishing_time
Summary: Joe visits John again to spend some quality time with him during their secret intercontinental romance. The visit goes in both expected and unexpected directions, but it certainly doesn't turn out to be boring.





	Guide Me To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyluxFicHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/gifts).



> I planned to write about three pages of them dancing and shagging, but the fic got out of hand and became much dirtier and more romantic than I intended. Oh well.  
> A bit of a songfic cause I'm a sucker for those, but not too much. Enjoy!  
> Dedicated to KyluxFicHell, the captain of this ship.

_You should let me put you in my movies_  
_Do shoot into a star of your own hit song_  
_We can shoot the video right here on my cell phone_

John is swinging to the rhythm, his eyes closed, imagining ginger hair and sharp features and gentle green eyes as he's orbiting around his living room, a glass of wine above the fireplace twinkling in the candle light, a cheeky beat coming from his HiFi.

 _I never seen a smile so pretty_ _  
_ _I need to know I'll always have you with me_

He’s found songs that he likes among today’s music as well, not entirely without Joe’s influence who has the most diverse taste in music he’s ever heard of, from post-rock to hip hop to math rock and pop… He has to admit that he can find some true gems out there.

Joe.

John smiles in anticipation. Joe will be here soon.

 _So take your picture on my video phone_ _  
_ _You can pick your own song_

He chuckles as he remembers Joe doing a striptease for him to Lil Louis’ _French Kiss_ , and he feels himself blush as he recalls the aftermath. The temperature sure did skyrocket that evening… He puts his weight from one leg to another, swaying his hips, drawing shapes into the air with his hands, rolling around happily.

A sudden knock on his front door followed by the rattling of keys, and John’s heartbeat speeds up because Joe is finally here again, staying for a few days to attend yet another awards show. Just a few days, but it means the world.

“Honey, I’m home!” A deep, sweet, playful voice coming from the hall, approaching.

_Home._

“Hey, my handso-” Joe yells happily in the door of the living room, but stops in mid-sentence, eyebrows rising almost to his hairline as his gaze is stuck on John. He gapes, the handle of a small suitcase falls forgotten from his hand.

John smiles when he turns around, his eyes immediately drinking in the sight of the younger man. Joe is beautiful as always, though a bit ruffled from the flight, cozy, comfortable jeans and jacket restraining wild power, chaotic energy, untamed soul.

John can feel the pride and the possessiveness washing over him. He can take Joe if he wants to, any time, any way. He can charm him and seduce him at his will.

He dances towards Joe, threading his fingers flirtatiously through the young man’s hair, whirling around him as Joe keeps turning to his direction, mesmerized like a snake by the charmer's flute. John runs his hands across Joe's shoulders and chest with feather-like touches, circling him a few more times before hugging him from behind, breathing into his lover’s neck.

He still can’t believe how incredibly lucky he is.

Joe puts his hand over his, leaning his head against John's shoulder, exhaling audibly like he’s been holding his breath.

“Welcome home, trouble,” John whispers in his ear in a low voice, feeling Joe shiver in his arms.

“John,” Joe manages to choke out, slowly rocking himself against the older man with his eyes closed, reaching back to hold onto his nape, run his fingers through his hair.

They stay like this, breathing in each other's scent for a bit, until Joe frees himself to turn, cupping John's face, in his eyes millions of things he wants to say; but instead he captures John's lips in a heated kiss, his thumbs caressing John’s cheekbones as his mouth is moving over his, tongue flicking out to lick John’s upper lip, hips and chests colliding, wanting to get closer, closer, _closer._

John is getting high on his boy's kiss, and he never wants to be sober again.

“I missed you,” he whispers on his lips before diving in again, inhaling Joe’s moan.

Finally they part, Joe smiling at him as they are both panting slightly, caressing John's neck.

“Wow,” he says, “you… you're different.”

“Am I?” John asks teasingly as Joe takes a step back, his eyes taking in the sight of John curiously, eyes narrowing, head bent a bit.

“You look… taller?”

“Do I?” John chuckles as Joe's eyes are still observing him.

“No, really, don't be so mysterious! Have you been working out or something?”

“Oh, I might have been doing a little bit of… _exercise_ recently. Dancing,“ John adds at Joe’s questioning glare. “I figured I’ll have to keep up with your temper and energy. I guess this is something an old man can do to try to keep his young lover stick around.”

“John,” Joe says, already looking apologetic, wanting to reassure him. “You know I like you the way you are-”

“Yes, I know, but there is always a place for improvement.” John pulls Joe closer to him by his waist. Joe leans into him, breathing over John’s neck, inhaling deeply, the tip of his tongue brushing over the sensitive skin, and John shivers.

“You taste different, too,” Joe sighs, gently licking and sucking on John’s skin, hands tightening in John’s shirt. “You smell different, what did you do? It drives me crazy, you smell delicious, so… sweet? Jesus, I can’t-”

“I- quit smoking a few weeks ago.” John is really embarrassed right now, especially since Joe stares at him like he’s just ended world hunger. “I… might try to be here a little bit longer for you, okay-? I still slip once in a while but-”

He can’t finish the sentence because Joe has him in a devouring, hungry kiss, strong arms so tight he forgets how to breathe. Joe looks at him again, mouthing _I fucking love you_ to him, and John laughs.

"Are you tired? Want to take a shower?”

Joe casts a cheeky smile at him, a dimple appearing on his face. “A young lover to keep you young too, am I right? No, I’m not tired yet, and I took a shower at the airport. Wanted to be nice and fresh.”

“Good lad.” John presses a button on his HiFi, and Santana's _Smooth_ stars to play. “May I have this dance?” he asks, reaching out his hand.

Joe smiles wickedly as he shrugs off the jacket and takes his hand. “My pleasure.”

 _Man, it's a hot one_  
_Like seven inches from the midday sun_  
_I hear you whispering the words to melt everyone_  
_But you stay so cool_

John pulls Joe flush against him as Joe holds onto his shoulder, and they start to spin around in a cha cha, Joe immediately getting into it -- he’s coming from a dancer family after all. They've danced together a few times before, but every time there’s something new, and John is amazed how easily they are tuned to each other.

 _And if you said this life ain't good enough_  
_I would give my world to lift you up_  
_I could change my life to better suit your mood_  
_Because you're so smooth_

Regularly dancing around in your room to contemporary music apparently really has its advantages. It's been a while since John felt this energetic, and seeing Joe again fuels his happiness even more. Joe’s hands are strong in his, loosening his grip when he’s receding, hooking his fingers into John’s firmly again with every forthcoming movement, looking in his eyes as John spins him around, winking at him from under John’s arm before turning back, provocatively shaking his hips, letting himself be lead but not surrendering.

_Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it_

Hips colliding and moving together, and John thinks this is the most fiery dance they’ve ever had, in such a perfect harmony, in a teasing game, Joe’s smile never leaving his face, precisely following John’s steps.

_Let's not forget about it_

The song ends with Joe bent backwards, gripping onto John’s shoulder and hand, panting as he’s letting himself be held by John’s arm around his waist. So slender, so flexible, and he smells so, so good. John buries his face between Joe’s collarbones, kissing and licking up his sweat.

“I saw you got quite busy while you were away, and you’ve finally succeeded,” John whispers in his ear when they straighten. Joe looks at him curiously. “Getting Ben into your bed, and showing it for the whole world to see.”

“Oh,” Joe’s cheeks are bright red, and not only from the dance, and John knows that Joe knows that he’s only taunting him, but oh how they like to play this game.

“Oh yeah, it was-” Joe licks his lips, winking as he’s slowly pushing John over to the wall, “super hot. But you know…” He grabs John's neck and pulls him flush against himself before spinning him around to some South American reggaeton that has started, but John can mirror his steps precisely. A game of rivalry: you lead, I lead. “… I like my men more _mature."_

“Is that so?” John pulls him to himself and bends him over once again, and Joe lets go of him as he arches his back and reaches his arms towards the ground, touching the floor before John pulls him up again, feeling Joe’s breath on his face, and god, he goes crazy for it. “And what if I don’t believe you?”

Joe is looking hungrily at him, biting his lower lip for a split second, and John can't help but press closer to him as they keep slowly doing the salsa to the fading rhythm.

“Don't you believe me, handsome?” Joe asks, pouting, feigning hurt but eyes twinkling with joy.

_Hot town, summer in the city_

“I love this song! Childhood memories!” Joe pushes himself away and starts wobbling to Joe Cocker’s raspy voice like a maniac, swinging his hips, playing the air guitar, locking his gaze into John's, approaching and moving away, one hand on his hips and the other drawing shapes into the air, dancing towards John with a seductive but still goofy smile.

John leans back against his fireplace, tenderly watching him.

 _Cool town, evening in the city_  
_Dressed so fine and looking so pretty_  
_Cool cat looking for a kitty_  
_Gonna look in every corner of the city_

“So… you think I have a side hoe, Mr Deacon?” Joe asks, dancing provocatively close to him now, moving his gaze all over John's body before looking into his eyes again, hips rocking rhythmically as he’s tracing John’s jawline with a finger.

“‘Side whore’? Is that how they are called nowadays?” John chuckles, not taking his eyes off Joe for a nanosecond. “I wish I didn’t think that. But Ben is too pretty. He's hot… and young, oh my, even younger than you!” When have Joe’s eyes become so large and unbelievably dark? “With such a nice body and perfect skin, can't really blame you…“

 _Come on come on and dance all night_  
_Despite the heat it will be alright_  
_And baby, don't you know it's a pity_  
_The days can't be like the night_

They are looking at each other, Joe is still dancing, his face only inches apart from John’s, and John's cheeky smile can't even be compared to Joe's devilish smirk.

“You know, Mr Deacon,” Joe says, slowing down to finger the collar of John's dark red shirt and his chest hair underneath, ”I can’t decide whether you're jealous, or want me to _actually_ get it on with Ben-”

“I bet he also smells nice,” John continues, hiding his face in Joe's hair, breathing in his maddening scent, lips ghosting over his ear, his hand playing with silky locks. “Such thick hair, sensual lips… I bet he can-”

“-or, from how _that_ sounds, you want him for yourself.”

There's a hint of jealousy in Joe's voice now, it's barely there, but John can read him so well already. He can still push it a little bit. Just playing.

“Maybe a bit all of those,” he says, smirking as Joe's hands tighten on his collar.

Joe's eyes are widening, but by now he can read John as well as he can read Joe, and his eyebrows rise. “You insatiable lecher,“ he whispers, breath so hot on John’s face that he can't take the tension anymore and closes the gap between them with a kiss.

It's so warm and wet and desperate. John loses himself in how Joe immediately opens up for him, drinking in the taste of his mouth, and the sweet, sweet softness, the caress of Joe’s tongue against his, the scratch of his stubble, his arms wrapped around John’s waist, finding the way to the small of his back and rubbing him there, knowing exactly what makes John go crazy.

Joe releases him and looks at him, totally under his spell like he's hypnotized, but John knows his own face must be wearing the same expression.

Joe runs a thumb against John's lips, parting his own as he watches John take it into his mouth and suck.

“Now I see where this is going,“ Joe purrs. “You think you're outsmarting me, Mr Deacon, just because you're older?”

John smirks around his finger after pressing a peck on it, an even more wicked smile that Joe is spotting.

“Do you think you can get away with anything, Mr Mazzello, just because you're younger?”

“Are you provoking me, Mr Deacon?” Though he's smiling, Joe's voice is shaking, and John feels the immense power washing over him again. Power and attraction.

“Me?” John asks innocently. “I'm _flirting_ with you, in case you haven't realized, Mr Mazzello.”

“Is there a difference?”

“Hm… at this point, I honestly think not.”

“You know, Mr Deacon,” Joe says, looking up at him from below heavy eyelashes, running his fingers through John's hair, pulling him closer, and god, his eyes are so bottomless, so black, John wants to plunge headlong into his gaze. “You know there is no one for me but you, right?”

His voice is barely above a whisper, and John's heart goes soft for him.

“I know. But I might be needing a reminder.”

The music has ended and there is silence now, only their breathing can be heard in the room. Joe's breath is hot and damp, the tip of his tongue flicks out to lick John's upper lip briefly.

“Do you want me to prove my faithfulness?”

“Yes.” John smiles at his little minx's ministrations, but it takes two to tango. “Prove it… _Joseph._ ”

Joe shivers.

“Mr Deacon,” he whispers hoarsely, pressing his hips against John's, “you make me… _hard._ ”

Oh, good lord. John can feel Joe’s erection, straining and hot against his groin, and his breath hitches at the dark pang of lust that cuts through his senses, and he can’t help but inhale sharply.

“So you think you can just wrap me around your little finger like this?”

“Definitely.” An innocent, naughty schoolboy smile that makes goosebumps break out on John's skin. “And I know I can spoil you rotten. And I want to. I want to _worship_ you.”

John can't remember much after that. He only knows that Joe’s whispered _“make love to me right now”_ made every thought drop out of his head besides the sight of fair skin and red hair and colorful clothes, and the primal urge to fuck.

It was almost impossible to stumble into the bedroom with Joe hanging off his waist and chuckling and trying to distract him with silly faces, peeling off various pieces of clothing and taking a few gulps from the bottle of wine he snatched from the fireplace, but they’ve finally made it.

Joe is all over John’s face, covering it with hungry kisses, lips brushing over John's cheeks and eyelids, his temples, playfully tugging on an earlobe, and John’s heart beats faster at his tenderness. His arms snake around Joe's waist, desperately holding him close, and Joe is pressed against him, chest to chest and hip to hip, panting quietly as their lips finally, finally find each other's…

John's mouth is filled with warmth, the pliant fullness of Joe's tongue as it is stroking over his insides before pulling back, teeth closing over his lower lip and tugging gently. John moans around their kiss, hips flush against Joe's, hands prowling over his body, under his shirt.

He can't get enough. He'll never have enough…

His eyes are still closed when Joe pulls back, only opening at the touch of a hand on his face.

Joe's cheeks are flushed, his lips kiss-swollen and shining, and John is forever mesmerized by him.

“You're beautiful.”

It's not John who says this, to his surprise; Joe looks at him with lips parted in total awe, and John can't help but chuckle in amusement.

“Am I? Silly boy. I should be the one telling you this.”

“No,” Joe says, shaking his head. “I mean it. Your smile takes my breath away and… I can lose myself in your eyes and the way they squint when you’re happy and I just want to keep joking around and make you laugh and… and-”

Joe is bright red now, and John leans close to swallow the rest of his babbling with a kiss. Such a loving, passionate boy, and all his. He still can't believe it. He must have been an extremely good person in a previous life.

“Thank you,” he whispers, stroking his face.

Joe’s already half naked now, John has managed to get him out of his t-shirt between heated kisses, and Joe straddles him, clad only in his jeans. His hair is disheveled, his chest is heaving, a trail of hair is leading into his open fly from his navel; the very sight of debauchery, and John wants to ruin him and be ruined by him completely.

“Do you like my body, John?” Joe asks, knowing exactly what John is thinking, his voice impossibly deep and hoarse as he’s running his fingers down his smooth chest, his milky skin to tease him, circling a fingertip on the tip of his cock that’s straining under the fabric of his boxers, poking out of his jeans.

“God, yes…” John breathes.

“It’s all yours, and nobody else's.”

Joe's looking at John with lips parted, eyes innocently huge, his brows furrowed a bit. Pure and tempting, vulnerable and dangerous like a nymph, and John could stare at him for centuries.

“You’re so incredibly marvelous I can’t imagine how did I get this lucky to have you,” John says, breathless and enchanted as he’s reaching for Joe’s waist, sliding his hands upward on his sides so his thumbs can circle around his pink nipples, and Joe sighs and arches his back, seeking more of his touch.

“I want to worship you tonight,“ Joe murmurs as he leans over him, licking and kissing his way down John’s neck as he’s opening the buttons of his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders before brushing his fingertips through his chest hair, playing with it. He winks as he takes the bottle and pours some wine over John's chest and stomach, lapping it up and sucking on John's nipples until he’s trembling beneath him.

“I’m yours,” John says, panting and painfully hard, his hands tangled in ginger hair, legs wrapped around a slender waist, “you can do whatever you want to me…”

“Oh, god, the things I wanna do,” Joe moans, his tongue dipping into John’s navel before going lower, opening his trousers, lips fastening over John’s erection through his underwear, his breath maddeningly hot and damp. “The things I’m gonna do to you-”

John can’t help but just stare at him, lifting his hips to help Joe undress him completely, observing every detail and burning them into his memory forever.

Those eyes, huge and dark as the universe, looking up at him with such trust and desire. That smile, a tender, loving smile, hungry and eager to please. Those fingers, long and elegant, finally wrapping around him, the shiny fingernails, the protruding veins and bones.

Oh, those lips. John remembers the time when he didn’t dare hope he'd ever see those lips like this outside of his fantasies. The sight alone is enough to make him choke back a moan as those lips part, the tongue slides out, breath hot on his skin, and he’s lost. The tongue reaches for him, soft and pink, the tip of it touching him maddeningly slowly, dipping into drops of fluid, drawing the tiniest circles. Teasing, teasing…

John’s eyes are beginning to close but he forces them open, running his hands through smooth hair. That sight… he must remember forever that sight. The sight of his sweet, funny boy glancing at him from below heavy eyelashes, his tongue circling John’s slit ever so gently before pulling away with a string of clear liquid, and oh _fuck,_ how that looks. How that _feels._

Those eyes, usually so green, now so black, so penetrative, look up and burn into his, adorable and maddening and sexy.

“You’re so gorgeous, love,” John whispers, reaching for Joe’s cheek, and Joe lays his face in his hand, closing his eyes. He presses a kiss on John's palm with a smile, but then he takes John’s cock in his hand and gently rubs his face against it, amazed pleasure written all over his features, turning his head, opening his mouth wider to plant sideway kisses and bites on his length.

Joe presses the flat of his tongue against the underside of John’s cock, licking up until he can seal his lips around the head, sucking firmly, sinking down on him as deep as he can. Hot mouth, sweet, swirling tongue, and John cries out, throwing his head back; and Joe grins around him, clearly satisfied with himself, speeding up the movements of his head, pulling back occasionally to look at John’s face as he’s pleasuring him, stroking his thigh with his free hand.

“So good, my darling,” John moans, “suck me, ah- your lips feel wonderful,” and Joe moans back at his praise, deliciously blowing him, and John remembers how much he likes to be praised. He’ll have to keep remembering that but oh it’s so difficult when he’s being pleased like this.

He’s watching as Joe lifts his hips, his hands disappearing between his legs to palm himself briefly before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and pushing it down, the outline of his cock clearly visible through his boxers.

“I love to do this to you, I love your taste so much,” Joe whispers, he’s not able to hold himself back, pushing his underwear down his thighs, and John watches his fingers curl around his own hard, flushed cock, his hips beginning to pump rhythmically, shoulders hunching as he starts sucking him again with muffled moans, and John groans, almost coming at the sight and the sound and the _feel._

He tugs on Joe’s shoulders, out of breath. He wants to kiss his boy so badly, he needs to feel his body against his, feel his heat around him. Joe climbs over him obediently, melting his lips to John’s while awkwardly trying to get rid of his jeans and the rest of the clothes. He’s chuckling, they’re both chuckling as they are tangled, but then they are finally naked, cocks pressed together, hands wrapped around the both of them.

“I want to feel you, Joe, my sweet thing,” John whispers, grinding their hips together, and Joe groans in his ear, a dirty, decadent sound full of longing. “I want to feel you in me, or around me, either way is wonderful, I want you so badly, you take my breath away-”

“Oh god,” Joe whispers, shivering, “aren’t I the one who’s supposed to worship you? Not that I’m complaining-”

“And what are you planning to do to me?” John asks, tenderly stroking Joe’s cheek, and Joe grins.

“Just wait a sec and you’ll see,” he says as he drapes himself over the bed to search for something in the pocket of his pants that are discarded on the floor, and John leans on his elbows to take a peek at his backside. Very nice, shapely and round… But by the time he moves to touch it, Joe has already turned back.

Parted lips blood red and shining, the corners of them curling upwards a bit, and there's a wrapped condom between his teeth, he holds eye contact as he’s slowly crawling over to John on his hands and knees like a panther, and sweet Jesus, thank god John's in a good shape otherwise he'd be having a heart attack right now. Joe definitely is the hottest thing John’s ever had in his bed, and _fuck,_ the way his muscles move in his shoulders and arms, how his hard cock is bouncing, those tensing thighs strong enough to force the breath out of him…

Joe’s climbing over him now, his body glistening with sweat, radiating heat. He puts the condom aside, taking John’s hands and pressing them down onto the bed by his head. He dives in for a deep, slow, sensual kiss, and John moans into his mouth.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Joe whispers before pushing his tongue deep inside John’s mouth again, and oh god, does John like being helpless at his boy’s mercy. They break the kiss, both panting hard, and all John can feel is the vibration of Joe’s deep voice in his ears. “I want you so much, baby, I love you so. Would you suck me a bit? With me on top?”

“Yes. Please, let me,” John can hardly answer, slowly losing his mind from the pet name Joe has just used and the taste of his kiss, and Joe smiles at him before placing his knees on either side of John’s shoulders.

John takes a good look at Joe’s dick right in front of him, flushed and wet and needy for him, and he grabs it and squeezes, hungrily watching the clear droplets dribbling from the tip.

John licks his lips, not wasting another second. He runs his fingers through ginger pubic hair before taking Joe’s pretty cock in his mouth and sucking on the head, enjoying the sound of Joe's long, breathless moan, his scent and his taste filling him, washing over him, silky and rich. John is swirling his tongue, his hands come up to hold onto his lover's hips as Joe grabs the headboard, thrusting slowly, gently into his mouth, and John groans around him.

It's so intimate to taste somebody like this, it’s not enough, never enough, he has never tasted anyone like this lovely man. He wants more… He slowly angles Joe's hips to let him go lower, sucking Joe's balls into his mouth one by one, licking over them; and Joe curses, his back bending into a sharp curve, thighs involuntarily opening wider for him.

John gently nudges Joe's thighs further apart, his tongue going lower, slowly finding the way to his entrance, and Joe cries out like he's been slapped. His voice is echoing in John’s ears, going straight into this groin as he caresses Joe's opening with the tip of his tongue, circling ever so slowly but not breaching it yet. The position is a bit awkward but it’s worth it, Joe is letting out the most obscene, most desperate sounds, grunting so deeply that John can feel his thighs, his whole body trembling above him, underneath his hands, and he licks him faster and pulls him closer.

“Ah, holy fuck!” Joe groans, arching back and holding onto John's thighs, “fuck me, yes- ah, god, John, eat me harder-”

John finally plunges deep, all the way inside, his mouth is filling with Joe's taste, dark and strong and intoxicating, his mind full of his whimpering and crying and begging for more-

Fuck, if this isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever done and ever heard… His digs his fingers in Joe’s buttocks, spreading him even more, tonguing him even deeper, even faster. Fire is spreading in his groin, his cock begging for attention, but Joe is arching impossibly above him, cupping his balls with one hand to give John better access to his heated hole, and he doesn’t want to stop. John presses his face against him, licking his insides, breathless moans muffled by Joe’s flesh, and he doesn’t even care if this will be over like this, he never wants to stop, he wants to take him to the limit, he wants him to come undone…

But Joe’s suddenly gone, slipping from his hand.

“Hey-” John complains, but Joe lies down next to him, panting, his face and chest scarlet like he’s having a heatstroke.

“Jesus fuck, were you really gonna kill me there, handsome? I'm losing my goddamn mind,” Joe pants, looking absolutely wrecked, and John can’t help but grin at him. “You know, I planned to fuck you tonight but never mind that, I want to feel you all the way in me right now.”

“Oh my,” John says, still a bit dizzy with Joe’s pleasure and taste, and he stretches his sore muscles and his neck. His cock seems to like the suggestion a lot, twitching excitedly. “My cock and I are more than happy to help you with that.”

“I’m not sure I will last more than a few minutes though,” Joe says, grinning apologetically as he tears the wrapping of the condom and rolls it over John’s erection, and John shivers at his touch.

“I’m afraid we’re in the same boat here,” he says casually, watching as Joe lubes him up and straddles him.

“Fuck, you made me so wet already.” Joe's hands disappear between his thighs as he pushes his lube-slick fingers into himself, leaning back so John can see, and John feels his throat go dry at the sight.

“That’s what she said.”

Joe looks at him with an eyebrow raised, amused.

“Oh wow, a contemporary joke!” He smiles before his face twists in pleasure. “I’m, ah-, impressed.”

“Sweetheart, this joke is old as balls.”

Joe is certainly taking his time, moaning and writhing with his fingers moving in and out of his ass, his inner thighs soaked and glistening, his dick straining hard against his stomach.

“Having fun, darling?” John asks dryly, rolling his eyes as Joe's little show is getting a bit too long. “Stop the bloody teasing already and fuck me.”

Joe grins.

“Sorry, I got carried away… Sit up.”

John obeys, and Joe sits in his lap, capturing John’s lips and eagerly licking into his mouth, caressing him, tasting him. John closes his eyes, losing himself to the sensations, the feel of muscles and smooth skin under his palm, the scent of Joe’s sweat, the soft pilantness of his kiss…

As Joe sinks down onto him, both of their groans fade between their heated lips.

God, he's so hot and so incredibly tight. John can't help but cling to Joe's waist as he slides home, buries himself in Joe's body impossibly deeply, holding onto his lover for dear life; and Joe is panting in his ear as he wraps his arms around John, shoulders so wide and body slick with sweat, John's name melting into a litany of sweet, murmured nonsenses on his lips.

“John, John,” he whimpers, trembling as he starts to move in John’s lap, “so good, god yes, you feel so good inside me… I wanna stay like this forever, John, love, please… fuck, you’re so big, feels wonderful-”

John groans in answer, his face pressed against Joe's collarbones, and he kisses his neck and sucks it, he might be making marks but he can't control it as he's thrusting upwards into his lovely boy, leaving wet traces and love bites on him.

Joe lifts his chin up, and John is watching his face, beautiful and obscene; and his heart skips a beat as he’s falling in love with him again, right here and right now, over and over.

“My beautiful thing, my Joe, my only one-” Ragged moans tearing his words apart, and Joe is undulating in his lap like he never wants to stop, and John knows from the way his movements are getting frantic that it won’t be long now. He runs his hands all over Joe’s tensing thighs and hips and ass, leaning down to suck on his nipples before searching for his lips again. “Never had anyone like you- fuck, you’re so amazing and I’m so lucky- you’re my life- everything I’ve ever wanted-”

Joe cries out at his praise, pressing their foreheads together as he’s panting on John’s lips. “Fuck- I’m close, please, John- touch me, get me off-” and John takes hold of his cock and strokes it, and it doesn’t take long for Joe to shiver and groan, throwing his head back with his climax distorting his features, his voice fading into a chain of whimpers, his come splattering against John’s chest, hot and sticky.

“Christ-” John groans and watches, helping Joe ride out his orgasm, thrusting gently and holding his waist until Joe’s body goes limp.

He carefully lifts Joe up and lays him on his back. Joe’s moaning softly in his arms but holds onto him still, even as John nudges his legs apart and starts plunging into him again; and Joe whines _yes_ as he’s lying there, his hand sneaking to his cock.

John’s pretty impressed by his appetite.

“Are you… good for two?” he asks as he lifts Joe’s legs over his shoulders, Joe’s come dribbling down his chest but he doesn’t care, and Joe moans without opening his eyes, lazily stroking his half-hard dick.

“I- might be,” he breathes, and John grins a devilish grin as he picks up the pace and angles his thrusts to stroke over Joe’s prostate, and Joe yelps, his back arching off the bed, his grip tightening on himself.

What a heavenly, dirty, sinful sight. John doesn’t want to see anything else ever again but Joe’s face in his ecstasy.

He starts to lose it as he’s watching Joe touch himself, their rhythm faltering as he leans over Joe and bends him in half, hitting his sweet spot over and over until Joe cries “yes- come, fuck- come with me-” and John thrusts once, twice, three times into him before shuddering and coming with a cry, feeling Joe’s fingernails dig into his shoulder, Joe clenching and whimpering and coming around him for the second time.

John is only able to stare at the ceiling after they part, not a chance to move.

“Wow.”

“Hmmmmmmmm-” Joe’s lying on his stomach with his face buried in a pillow, not too elegantly spread across the bed, his pale bottom twinkling in the soft light of the room.

John grins as he pats it.

“Are you still planning to fuck me?”

“Jesus, man, aren’t you ever satisfied? But you know what? Hell yeah!” Joe turns his head to laugh at him, a disheveled haired, squinty eyed, toothy laughter, and John’s heart skips a beat. “Just… give me a little time, okay? I'm getting old and I need to rest. Fuck, look at me, I'm already balding.”

“Oh, shut up, you know nothing about balding,” John laughs, hugging him tight and twining their legs together when Joe cuddles against him, an arm draped over John’s chest, tiredly circling a finger around his nipple.

They smell of sex and each other, and John has never felt more fucked out and contented with his life.

Joe is humming quietly, nuzzling John's neck, but then he twitches with a sad _oh._

“What is it?”

“Eeeeh,” Joe says in his most annoyed, bratty voice, “I just remembered I only have a few days here.”

Damn. John doesn't want to think about that right now, now that he just got his lover back.

“You can always stay longer, and come over as often as you want…”

“But I can only stay for so long. I’m a US citizen.”

“I can visit you too.” John kisses his temple.

“I know and thank you, but…” Joe turns on his back, his forearm draped over his eyes. “Nevermind.”

John leans on his elbow, tenderly pulling away Joe's arm, smoothing his hair on his forehead.

“Tell me, love. You can tell me.”

Joe looks at him, eyes red, and John is taken aback.

“There's this stupid awards show in two days-” Joe begins, and John already knows what he's going to say before even hearing it.

“And you want me to go with you.”

Joe stares for a second, but then he nods. “It'd make me happy, yeah. But I know you don't want to. It's just… You make me feel good and I want the rest of the world to know. But I understand why you wouldn't want to come and it's fine.”

He’s looking away now, already giving up on his hopes. John is observing him, the way he bites his lips to stop them from trembling, his eyelashes fluttering rapidly, a line appearing between his brows.

John has thought about this a lot. In the beginning he didn't think this would last, he suspected that from Joe's part this was only a desperate need to fuck someone close to him so he can escape loneliness and grief. He still remembers the fight they had before common sense was thrown out the window and their lips smashed against each other’s.

But this thing never went away, and he had to admit he was unjust and wrong.

As for his own feelings…

He sighs. He always knew that this day would come eventually, but he was hoping to avoid it somehow anyway. He has no illusions, the tabloids would vivisect them, they have no mercy. They would call them disgusting names, they would call Joe his boy toy or worse, and him… He doesn't want to know, and he doesn't really care. He just wants to keep Joe's name clean.

But they have already talked about this.

“Joe,” he says, caressing his lover's face, and Joe looks at him, his love and the attempt not to get his hopes high up are so blinding in his eyes that John shivers.

“You know what they would say,” he starts, taking a deep breath at Joe's nod. “And I want to keep you safe.”

“Yes. I've got it.”

“But…” He stops. There is no turning back now, his dreams of his privacy are basically being shattered right in front of his eyes, by his own hands. But it was decided much longer ago. “If you want me to, I will go with you to the show. To that one, and every one after. If you really want me to.”

A pause.

“Really?” Joe looks at him like he's grown two heads, and John starts to feel weird. He nods. “You really want us to get out there together publicly? Hand holding and everything? Kissing on the red carpet and-?”

“Yes!” John's stomach ties itself into a knot at the thought. “Christ’s sake, yes, that's what I'm saying.”

Joe's sudden smile is so blinding he wants to look away, but then it's gone, replaced by concern and nervousness.

“Why?”

“Because… I know how much it would mean to you, and you're an adult who can take responsibility for his decisions. Even though I don't think you can imagine the harm the press can cause you. I've seen things back in the day-”

“I don't care about that. What can they do? My acting skills don’t depend on who I am dating.” Joe shrugs. “But… what about your privacy?”

John sighs and rubs his face.

“I'll- I don't know. I'll manage”.

Joe takes his hand, and suddenly everything feels easier now. They will get through this. Somehow.

“Would you really do that for me?”

A pause.

“Yes. Yes, I would.”

Joe bites his lip, not saying anything for a long time. “I had to be sure. Because… God, I don't know how to say this.”

What?

Now John's really confused, and he just stares stupidly as Joe slips off the bed to tap through his stuff before sitting back on his heels in front of him, hiding his hands behind his back.

John also sits up, completely forgetting that they are still both naked and sticky and smell of sex, because Joe's face is so incredibly expressive he can't pay attention to anything else.

“I've--” Joe's voice cracks and he chuckles nervously before clearing his throat. “I've been thinking a lot and I’ve never asked anyone this before so I hope I don't screw it up too much but-”

John’s heart is beating in his throat. Only when Joe's trembling hands come forth he looks down.

“-but I know I want to spend my life with you and I don't care what they say and what might come and-”

A small box is opening in Joe’s hand, revealing a gold ring with a blood red ruby in the middle of it, and John feels his heart stop.

“-and I know you're a legend and I'm just a nobody but I'd be the world’s happiest man if you accepted this, if you want it and-”

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

John's mind is screaming even though Joe hasn't finished yet.

“-and… Will- will you marry me? John?”

Joe's smiling at him, revealing his one little shark tooth, his brows raised in hopeful anticipation.

John's life is flashing in front of his eyes. He shouldn't take it. He shouldn't, he's old, Joe's still got his life ahead, no, no--

John can't help it. He just can't. He’s a weak man who has never ever fallen this hard for anyone.

“Yes.” He's surprised he can form words, let alone think coherently. He's on the verge of passing out. “Yes, I will marry you if-”

He reaches in the nightstand, briefly noting Joe's mouth hanging open.

“-if you will marry me.” John also has a little box in his hand, opening it and showing it to Joe, and he can feel himself grin at Joe's widening eyes and his own silly little joke.

A titanite stone in sparkling green and brown colors, sitting in gold, matching Joe’s eyes.

He's had it for a while. Since Joe’s third visit to his house, possibly. Or maybe the second. He never thought he’d actually have the courage to give it to him.

“Joe? Will you?” John smiles now, hope in his voice as Joe stares at the ring and at him and back at the ring again.

“I can't believe it, pinch me if I'm dreaming,” Joe whispers before flinging himself at John, shouting _yes yes yes_ between kisses, throwing his head back in a full mouthed laughter.

The light of John's life. He can’t stop staring at their joined hands, the stones softly shining in the dim light after they put the rings on each other. They are getting _married._

“I have to tell it to Ben,” Joe winks cheekily, and John smacks him playfully on the ass.

“I know what you’re already thinking, but forget the kinky bachelor parties! No hookers. And definitely no threesomes with Ben.”

Joe laughs.

“All right: no kinky bachelor parties and hookers. But… maybe _one_ threesome?”

Clad only in their engagement rings and nothing more. John grins.

“Okay. Maybe.”

They really are a good match.

**Author's Note:**

> The exact same holy day I finished this fic, Joe posted his "donut (doughnut)" video on YT and I'm having a small mental breakdown over it, lol. I recommend y'all to check it out [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDsG9vgh5Rk)


End file.
